duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Knockout Steelworks
The Public Face Established in 2006, Knockout Steelworks has been providing a wide range of fabrication and metal-craft services to the city and county of Denver for four years running. In 2008, the company moved to its current facility in Arvada, more than doubling its effective floor space and production capacity. The shop houses a diverse array of cutting-edge equipment in its three production divisions, enabling its staff to create almost anything out of metal the mind can envision. Most impressive of all, though, are the two enormous statues standing watch over the shop. Crafted in the months after the company moved in, each statue is a solid ten feet tall and forged in the likeness of an armored, wolf-headed knight. Some visitors to the shop swear they feel the statues watching them. The shop is divided into four primary sections: Fabrication, Shearing and Forming, Smithing and Forging, and Offices. Fabrication The Fabrication area takes up nearly half the shop's floor space, some 5,000 open square feet. It is equipped with six high-voltage electrical outlets for welders, a 60-gallon compressor tank for its air system, and an eight-ton capacity overhead gantry crane. A single continuous saw bed runs the entire length of the western wall, interrupted only by the two 16" chop saws. Aluminum stock is kept in racks above the saw bed, steel stock is kept in covered racks in the rear yard. Much of the shop's work load and revenue is generated here - performing vehicle suspension adjustments, frame modifications and bumper additions, and building hauling trailers both flat-decked and enclosed. Shearing and Forming Primarily supplementing the Fabrication side, the Shearing and Forming division takes up most of the floor space in the eastern half of the building, occupying just under 3,000 square feet. A twelve-foot power shear and equally large 100-ton hydraulic brake press, along with a ten-foot-by-six-foot C&C plasma cutting table dominate this side of the shop. A 40-ton Ironworker sits on one wall, and several finger-racks hold up steel sheets of every size and thickness from nearly paper-thin 28-gauge to heavy 0.25" plate along the eastern wall. Smithing, Forging and Alloying This section of the shop is Kamin's personal workspace, taking up the remainder of the floor space on the eastern side. There are two forges here - a large charcoal-fired one built into the northern wall, and another forge built from a section of 12" thick-wall pipe on heavy-duty rolling casters. A number of anvils are scattered around the area, ranging in size from an immense quarter-ton beast to small bench-mounted anvils with needle-like heads. There are also two oxy-propane fueled melting furnaces, used largely for sand-casting of metal parts and the creation of custom-made metal alloys. The Private Face Behind the scenes, Knockout Steelworks is rife with magical influences. First and foremost among those influences is that the shop is, in fact, a node of middling power. Kamin has taken great care of the last couple of years to ensure the Node bears a positive, invigorating resonance. This ensures that the energy sent from the node to Berkley Lake's Horizon Realm is pure and workable, and also because such a resonance has a mild - yet measureable - effect on the productivity and attitude of his staff. The two Wolf's-Head statues are more than simply ornamental, they form the metaphysical layer of the shop's security system; each statue houses a powerful aware spirit, tasked with maintaining the safety and integrity of the node. Those that complain of being watched aren't simply delusional. They are being watched. Closely. For those who are familiar with the Berkley Lake Chantry, and to a lesser extent those associated with the Redemption's Road sept, Kamin offers a number of magical metalcraft services. These services are not on the books, and Kamin typically does not accept monetary compensation for them - there are other, much more equitable ways to barter for his services. Category:business Category:Setting